


A Last Gift

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon typical burning, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Agnes has a last gift for Gertrude.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Agnes Montague/Jack Barnabas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Last Gift

This is it then, Agnes thinks, when her seal breaks, when the tree falls. There is only a slight melancholy to the knowledge. It’s something she’s been waiting for for a long time. 

She just wished she had more time, just a little bit. 

More time to live, to have options, to experience  _ normal  _ things. Jack is the closest she’ll ever get to experience normal. A sweet illusion if nothing else. 

When he asks her to kiss him just once, she hesitates for a moment, but this is the only kiss she’ll ever get. This is the only kiss she’ll ever give. 

He’s sweet and he is the one she sheds a tear over, but he isn’t the one she thinks of when she presses her lips to his. She thinks of the one she never gets to kiss, the one she never gets to meet. Pity, she thinks, I’d have liked to. She wonders if her anchor would’ve blistered and burned and bubbled under her lips as easily as Jack does.

She’ll never find out. So this she can give, one last goodbye. Jack will carry it to the Archives, one last gift from Agnes Montague to Gertrude Robinson.


End file.
